The present invention relates to a new and useful CO sensing system, and components of such a system, for detecting and remotely monitoring carbon monoxide (CO) in a space of concern.
Carbon monoxide (CO) is an odorless, tasteless gas that often results from incomplete combustion of fuel. Carbon monoxide can be particularly dangerous when accumulated in a space such as an aircraft cabin, a motor vehicle occupant compartment, a garage, an unventilated room or office, etc.
CO detectors are generally intended to identify when CO levels in a space of concern reach dangerous levels (e.g. 50 ppm). In applicant's experience, prior CO detectors are designed to emit visual and/or audio alarms that alert an occupant of the space that the CO level is dangerous. Such detectors are usually in the form of detection boxes that provide a visual alarm or audio signal to those in the vicinity of the detection box.